Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus for wirelessly receiving power.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is known a wireless power supply system which includes a power supply apparatus having, as an antenna, a primary coil for wirelessly outputting power without performing physical connection by a connector, and an electronic apparatus having, as an antenna, a secondary coil for wirelessly receiving power supplied from the power supply apparatus. There is also known a wireless power supply system in which communication is performed by the antennas in addition to power transmission of wireless power supply using the antennas.
Such electronic apparatus alternately performs wireless communication for notifying the power supply apparatus of the state of the electronic apparatus and power reception from the power supply apparatus by using one antenna (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-38854).
The electronic apparatus described above supplies, to a communication unit, power for communication supplied from the power supply apparatus when communication is performed, and charges a battery using power supplied from the power supply apparatus while power for charging the battery is received from the power supply apparatus.
However, the power supply apparatus may supply the power for charging the battery to the communication unit of the electronic apparatus, and excess power may be supplied to the communication unit. In this case, the communication unit of the electronic apparatus may not be able to perform normal communication, and it is thus necessary to prevent excess power from being supplied to the communication unit of the electronic apparatus. Furthermore, the power supply apparatus may supply the power for communication to the battery, and the power supplied from the power supply apparatus may become short as power for charging the battery.